Finding Home
by BraveGirl13
Summary: Beth decides to find Rachel in an attempt to reconnect her with their mother, Shelby.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch:1**

I watched my mother across the room. She moved quickly, but at the same time slowly. That same sad look on her face. I knew the cause of the look. I had heard of this look before. Dad told me about that look, and so has Mom.

It was _the_ look. The look that my mother always put on when her birthday rolled around.

My sister's birthday. The sister I have never met, or have yet to see a picture of. Apparently my mother asked Dad not to give too many details about her to me, because he's not caving either.

And it killed me to see my mother like this. She seemed so...lost.

I sat down at the kitchen counter, sipping on my bottle of water. My mother started stacking up books in her arms, obviously trying to stay busy on something other than thinking about Rachel.

Half of the stack of books fell over when she put them on the book shelf, and I hopped off the stool, walking over to her and picking some of the books up. Mom was sitting on the floor, rubbing her forehead.

I sighed, sitting across from her and putting some of the books back in their place. "You really need to take it slow, Mom."

"I can't take it slow. I need to do something to keep myself busy."

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep trying to find something to make yourself busy."

She started to get up. "Then I guess I'm dead."

I grabbed her by the arm, looking up at her with my own sad expression. "I know, okay? I know how much this day bothers you, and I know that keeping yourself busy is your way of dealing with it, but it's unhealthy. I really think you need to take it slower."

She hesitated, but sat back down in front of me. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you're only ten. You act and seem so much more older than that."

I smiled at her, shrugging. "I've been taught well, I guess."

She laughed a little, pulling me in for a hug. "I love you, Beth."

I hugged her back, taking a deep breath. "I love you too, Mom."

When we pulled apart, I noticed she had a few tears running down her cheeks, so I stood up and pulled her up with me. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a while, okay? I have a headache. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

I nodded, giving her another quick hug and watching her sulk off to her bedroom while I sat down on the couch, sighing loudly.

I wish there was someway I could make all of this better for her.

The thought hit me almost instantly. Like a ton of bricks to the head. I shot up, running to my bedroom and plopping down on the bed. I flipped open my laptop, bringing up Google, and typing in Rachel's name.

I could make all of this better. It was a long shot, but I was going to find Rachel. Even if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

**Just let me all know what you think! Another chapter will be posted soon, I promise. And thanks to all the favorites and follows. It really means a lot you guys! ~BraveGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch:2**

**Beth POV**

"Mrs. Johnson, can you pull over her for a second? I need to give something to one of my Mom's friends, please?"

My best friend's mother glanced up at me in the rear view mirror, raising any eyebrow. "Your mother never mentioned anything about this."

I pulled out the envelope from my backpack, smiling at her. "I know. I'm sorry. I forgot to mention it to you until now. It'll only take a second, please?"

She sighed, pulling over to the curb and putting the car into park. I glanced over at my best friend, Melissa, who gave me a small smile in encouragement. She had been the only one to know about my master plan. "You have five minutes."

I nodded, opening the door and running up the stairs. I quickly pressed the button to her floor, waiting for her to buzz me in.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh, I'm looking for Rachel Berry, please?"

"This is her roommate, Kurt. Can I help you?"

"I have something for Rachel. Is she home?"

There was a pause, until Rachel's roommate came back on. "Alright. You have ten minutes. I'll buzz you up, just give me a second."

I waited until I heard the buzz before running up another set of stairs and to Rachel's apartment. I knocked on the door, tapping my hand against my thigh. I cannot believe I was doing this.

The door opened, revealing a young man in his late twenties, at the oldest. He smiled at me, tying his bow tie in a perfect knot while looking in the mirror on the inside of the door. "Can I help you, young lady?"

"Hi, I'm the girl you talked to downstairs. Is Rachel home?"

"Yeah. Come on in. She's getting dressed."

I followed him into the apartment, looking around. "Thanks."

"How old are you, anyway?"

I eyed the Barbra Streisand posters on the wall in the room that was divided by a curtain. Huh, seems like Mom and Rachel aren't that different.

"Kurt? Who was at the door?"

If I hadn't of known better, I would of thought the woman who hurried out of the bathroom was my mother, just a younger version of her. There was no denying that she was Rachel, and she was my mother's biological daughter.

She stopped halfway out of the doorway, staring at me. "Who are you?"

I cleared my throat. "Sorry. I just wanted to give you this. You're Rachel, right?"

She nodded, taking the envelope from me. "Yes, and you are?"

I sighed, knowing she'd find out sooner or later. "I'm Beth. Corcoran."

Both her and Kurt stopped what they were doing, staring at me like I had grown three heads. "Wait, what?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I did not just mean to spring this on you, but everything is in that letter, just please read it, Rachel. Please. For Mom."

Something flashed across her eyes, and I took a few steps back. "Listen, I swear if you just read the letter, it will explain everything. I would myself, but I have go. Please just read the letter."

Before either one of them could get a word out, I bounded out the door and down the steps. I practically ran to the car, hopping in and crossing my fingers behind my back. I needed this to work out. So badly I did. No...it _had_ to work.

**Rachel POV**

Kurt and I both stared at the spot she had just left. Neither of us made a sound or moved from where we were standing.

Finally I sat down on couch, not remembering how I got there, and stared at the envelope in my hands. My name was written across the top, along with the words "please read." If I hadn't of known better, I would of said this handwriting belonged to Quinn. With all the torment she had given me in high school, all those notes that would perfectly spell out Manhands, I had learned to identify her handwriting. But this was Beth's handwriting. The daughter of Quinn, and the daughter of Shelby.

I haven't heard from Shelby since she helped me with my Funny Girl audition years ago. Sure, we had talked a couple of times on the phone or when I happened to see her out in public, but it was never anything serious. We acted like there was nothing between us. And there wasn't. As much as I wanted there to be, there wasn't.

"Are you going to open it?"

I jumped, forgetting Kurt was there for a moment. I sighed, flipping the envelope over and hesitating over the seal. What if Shelby put Beth up to this? What if I opened it and it was Shelby telling me she was leaving...again.

"I can't open it."

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Oh come on, Rachel. It's just a letter. Open it for god's sake. It's not going to bite you."

I took a deep breath, shakily breaking the seal and pulling the notebook paper out.

_Rachel,_

_ I'm really sorry for just springing all of this on you. I know you have to be busy doing whatever it is you do, but I just really needed a chance to explain things to you. _

_ First off, Mom did not put me up to this. This is all me, so if you need someone to be angry with then please be angry with me and not her. _

_ I just wanted to meet you. To see you. I've heard stories of you. Mom has told me some about you, and so had Dad...well, Puck. At least that's what he told me everyone used to call him in high school. But I want to talk to you about something. _

_ Every year, on your birthday, Mom turns into this zombie like person. She won't talk about it much, but when I can get her to, she says she just feels guilty about what she's put you through. And I don't know the whole story, but I do know that she does love you and she is proud of you. She told me about Funny Girl, by the way. She took me to see you, although at that age, I didn't know who you were. _

_ And I want to get to know you better...without Mom knowing. So, I've included my cell phone. I would really like to talk to you sometime. Please just give it a chance, Rachel. I really want to know more about you. _

_ Sincerely,_

_Beth _

I refolded the letter back up, putting in the envelope. Kurt was staring at me, one of his eye brows raised. "What?"

"What did the letter say?"

I shrugged, standing up and walking to my room. I shoved the envelope in my pillow case, making sure it wasn't visible before walking back into the living room. "Just something she wanted to tell me. It's not big deal."

"Do you think Shelby put her up to it?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. She didn't sound like it. Then again, you and I both know how unpredictable Shelby Corcoran can be."

He nodded, not prodding me any further. I was grateful that he didn't. He, of all people, understood the whole "mom" concept. He had lost his, and I had lost mine. Of course, not in the same way, but he still understood.

"Well, I'm gone. I have to go work so I can pay the bills. The bills that your CD player has raised in the last month, little miss Barbra."

I smiled, locking the door behind me. "You and I both know that Barbra is worth it."

He smiled back, going on about something he had heard about Barbra on her website last night. I paid no attention to him, seeing as I had already read her articles this morning. Instead, my mind kept going back to the letter under my pillow.

If I didn't call Beth, then I would most certainly end up hurting her feelings. And if she told Shelby, then she might become angry with me. If I did, though, then I would end up resurfacing all those old (and sometimes new) feelings of abandonment that Shelby put there all those years ago.

I knew I could regret it, but I was just as curious about her as she was about me apparently, so I decided that when I would get home tonight, I would call her. But I would need a serious Barbra marathon after wards.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am really sorry for not giving much details in the first chapter. It had completely slipped my mind when I posted the chapter. But, here's chapter two, and I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'll try to update at least every week, if not more, but Senior year starts in less than three weeks which means I'm emailing people about jobs, applying to colleges, and trying to find scholarships. But thank you all so much for the reviews and favs for this story. I can't tell you how much it means. Keep reviewing and following! I have big plans for this story!**

**Keep being BRAVE guys. Always. 3 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch:3**

**Rachel POV:**

I stared at the phone on the coffee table and the letter Beth had wrote in my lap. I know I said I would call, but as soon as I picked the phone up, I started thinking. And panicking. If I decided to talk to Beth, then I would _have _to see Shelby. But would I be able to? Sure, it was easy enough when she came to NAYADA a few years ago, but we had barely said anything to each other since then. She had her life with Beth, and I had mine. We never merged these lives, so why do it now?

But then again, Beth technically is my little sister. Even if I never admitted it to her or Shelby or anyone else, I couldn't change that. Just like I couldn't change the fact that Shelby was my biological mother. Or that Beth was the daughter of Puck and Quinn. Years of torture from them, from all of them in Glee club. What if Beth turned out like them?

I sighed, re reading the bottom of Beth's letter and then reading the number once again. Although I already knew it. I had memorized it minutes ago. I quickly dialed the number and held the phone up to my ear before I could chicken out from doing this.

_"Hello?"_

I let out a breath I hadn't been holding. "Beth? It's Rachel."

_"Oh, hi! Uh, hold on a second, OK?"_

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time to call?"

I heard shuffling in the background, and a door closing. _"No, it's alright. I just didn't want anyone to hear anything."_

"By anyone you mean Shelby?"

She sighed. _"Yeah. I haven't told her that I met you yet."_

I'm not sure why that hurt, but it did. "Oh. OK."

_"Not that I don't want to! I do. It was actually great to meet you the other day. Noah wasn't lying when he said you looked like a carbon copy of Shelby. I'm sorry for just showing up, by the way. I had been trying to find a way to get the letter to you without mailing it, and we just happened to be going by your place when I asked to stop there."_

"No, it was fine. It was a surprise, but it was OK. But I was promised an answer as to why you wanted to meet me in the first place."

_"Yeah. It's...it's Mom."_

"What about her? Is she OK? Is she sick?"

_"No, she's fine. Health wise, that is, but emotionally, no."_

"What do you mean?"

She was silent for a second. _"She's not OK when it comes to you. I don't know much, but I know that whatever when on between you two was apparently life changing. She won't tell me anything. Neither will Noah or Quinn. Apparently she asked them not to, but over the past few years I've noticed that every year she becomes off about something on one particular day. And I just now managed to get Noah to tell me it was your birthday, and then I was curious about what went on between you two, and then I realized that if I could get you two at least speaking on a regular basis then maybe things would be a little better."_

"So you did it this for Shelby?"

_"Yes, and no. Judging by the way your face looked when you found out who I was, you actually deciding to call me, and then your almost flipping out when you though Shelby was sick or something, it proves that you actually care about her. So I'm guessing you need this too."_

"I do not need anything from or concerning Shelby, Beth."

_"So it didn't hurt you at all when she left? Both times? It doesn't upset you that she just shows up at NAYADA when you were auditioning for Funny Girl and then nothing?"_

I didn't say anything for a second, and I heard Beth snort through the phone line. _"Stubborn, just like Shelby. Just admit it and give it a chance, please?"_

I shook my head, looking over at the kitchen counter. Sitting in the dish rack was my glass, complete with a gold star. The glass Shelby had given me Sophomore year. I used it every chance I could get, and I smiled a little. "Fine, but if this doesn't work then I'm out. Do you hear me?"

**Beth POV**

"Yes! Thank you so much! You honestly don't know how much this means to me, Rachel, really. How much this is going to mean to Shelby. I understand you've given her a few chances and she's let you down, but I promise this time will be different."

_"OK, OK. I get it, so where do we start?"_

"Uh, what about coffee or something. I could plan to meet a friend, and then Shelby would come with me, and then you two could talk."

_"Alright. Just call or text me with the details. I have to head out for class."_

"OK. Uh, Rachel?"

_"Yeah?"_

I smiled a little, leaning back against my pillow. "Thank you. For doing this. I get that it probably sucks that you're doing this, but I really do think it'd be good for both of you guys. I care about you both a lot."

_"You're welcome. Bye Beth."_

"Bye, Rach."

I hung up the phone, tossing it on the bed and throwing my arms up in the air. "Yes! I am victorious! No one shall doubt the mind of this ten year old again!"

"What are you doing?"

I blushed, putting my arms down quickly and looking over at my mother, who was leaning against the door way, one eye brow raised. "Uh...I...just..."

She laughed a little. "Who were you talking to? And why did you come in here to talk to them?"

My eyes widened, and I racked my brain to figure out something to tell her. "Uh, it was a friend. That I just met the other day. And you were busy talking to that one guy on your phone, so I came in here so I wouldn't disturb you."

She hesitated, nodding. "Okay. Dinner is almost ready. Be down in ten, OK?"

I nodded, smiling at her. "OK, Mom. I love you."

She turned around, walking out of my bedroom, shaking her head. "I love you too, Beth. You and whatever you are planning."

If only she knew...

* * *

**~~~~~~~As promised, guys! Chapter three! Sorry it took so long to get it up. I just now managed to finish writing it, and I'm half asleep so I'm sorry if it sucks. The next chapter will be when Shelby, Beth, and Rachel meet, so it's fixing to get there guys! Just stick with me, okay. Review and let me know what you think! Love always. And be brave always!~~~~~~~**


	4. AN

**~~~~~Sorry guys! I just realized that when I replaced the other AN with the real chapter it didn't show as an update! But I have updated! Just check out the last chapter and then I'll post ANOTHER chapter after this note when I get the chance, that way it will show up. Thanks for being patient guys! Be Brave and love always!~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch:4**

**Beth POV:**

I took a deep breath, tapping my fingers against the door frame before walking out and making my way slowly down the stairs. Shelby was rummaging through her office, and I knocked once before entering. House rule.

"Mom?"

She didn't look up from the drawer she was pulling things out of. "Yes, Beth?"

"That friend I was talking to last night? She really wants to meet you, and asked if we would like to go out with her and her mom some time? For like coffee or something?"

This time she did look up, raising an eyebrow as she straightened. "Is that so?"

I nodded, flinching slightly at "the eyebrow". The look that could make mass murderers cower. (No joke, that look was beyond terrifying.) "Yeah. Can we set something up?"

"I would have to talk to her mother first. What's her name anyway?"

I blinked a few times. Would I tell her the truth this time? I've already lied to her enough already, and I knew I'd pay for it later, but what more could it hurt? I was doing this for her and Rachel anyway. "Uh, it's Stacy. And isn't the point of meeting with them to get to know her mother? It would kind of defeat the purpose of going out with them."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Fine. Go and call Stacy and see if we can work something out."

I smiled slightly. "I will. Thank you."

* * *

"So, tell me again why we had to wait until eight to meet them?"

I shrugged, looping my arm through my mother's. "Because Stacy's mom doesn't get out of school until six, and you didn't get off work until then either."

"Why is her mom in school?"

We rounded the corner and my phone beeped in my pocket. I pulled it out with my free hand, flipping it open.

_ Hey. I'm at the coffee shop. Where are you guys at? –Rachel_

I quickly sent off a text back to Rachel saying we were a block away and would be there in a few minutes. "Because her mom wants to teach, so she's going back to get her masters."

"Then how is she working and going to school?"

I rolled my eyes, shoving my phone back into my pocket. "Night school. That's why she gets out so late. She goes to class twice every week after her shift for classes."

"What is she going to teach?"

I sighed. "Alright, why don't you save any and all questions for her when you see her? Because I'm not answering all them before you even meet her."

We rounded the street corner again, and I could see the coffee shop. "Because I hate going into things where I don't know anything. Like this. I don't know anything about this woman or her kid and we're suddenly meeting them for coffee? What if they're psycho killers and we're their next victims or something?"

I snickered. "Hoe dramatic can you get?"

She shrugged, smiling a little as we reached the front door to the coffee shop and held it open for me. "Very. It's in my blood remember?"

I nodded, looking around the room. A few feet off behind my mother was Rachel, staring at her cup of coffee like it was showing her the future. I pulled my phone out and dialed her number, watching her pick it up. Luckily Shelby was facing away from her, so she couldn't see her yet. "Yeah?"

"We're here. Look up."

Our eyes met and she nodded, putting her phone down. I saw her fingers visibly tighten around the coffee mug and I turned to face my mother. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

She frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

I shifted from one foot to the other, watching over her shoulder as Rachel stood up and started walking towards us. "For lying, first off. We're not here to meet a friend and her mother, but we are here to meet a friend. I knew that if I didn't tell you this story, and told you who you're fixing to see was her, then you never would of agreed to it. Second, because I know _who _she is. And dear God, please remember that I love you and you love me."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Rachel interrupted her, standing a few feet from us. "Shelby."

I saw my mother tense up, and I slowly moved around her and stood next to Rachel, who seemed to of calmed down considerably in the last ten seconds. She gave me a small smile, and I returned it, my eyes switching from her to my mother, who was staring at Rachel like she had grown a second arm or something. "What are you doing here?"

"Beth asked me to come and talk to you, so I did."

My mother turned her eyes to me. "How do you know about her?"

I flinched a little under her hard gaze, but tried to stay as calm as I could, although I knew the look on my mother's face better than anyone. I was so in for it when we got home. "Puck told me her name, and I was flipping through the yearbook you have when I found her last name and what she looked like. Then I Googled her, and she popped up on a couple of different things, but the one from NYADA had her address, so I wrote her this letter and I had originally planned to mail it to her, but then tricked Mrs. Johnson into letting me drop it off at her apartment when I was with her and I made this plan to get you both here at the same time to talk, and did I mention how sorry I am and how much I love you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You are so grounded for two months. Consider yourself in confinement, young lady."

I nodded once. "Yes ma'am."

She turned her attention back to Rachel. "I'm so sorry that she did all of this. I swear I had nothing to do with it."

Rach nodded herself, looking over at me. "She said you didn't, and I had my doubts considering the Jesse thing, but the look on your face a few minutes ago told me otherwise. And it's no big deal. Beth actually helped me realize that I needed to work things out with you, which is the reason I even agreed to meet you guys."

Something flashed through my mother's eyes and she looked away from both of us for a split second before eying us again. "I still need to apologize anyway, Rachel."

"Don't. It's fine. Do you think we could talk? All three of us?"

She hesitated and I crossed my fingers behind my back. I would of pleaded with her, but the voice of reason in my head reminded me that I was already in a lot of trouble and I didn't need to add on to it. "Alright. But I don't want to keep either of you out very late."

Rachel smiled halfway, ushering Shelby to her table. I followed them, smiling to myself. Being in trouble didn't seem so bad at the moment. I knew what I was doing was right, whether my mother and Rachel understood or not, they needed this. They needed to re connect. They needed to find each other. They both needed to find this piece of home, and so did I.

* * *

**~~~~~~So here's chapter four! I literally finished this and posted as my computer died, so I got luck tonight. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Apparently Senior year is harder work than I expected, but I've already got the outline for the next chapter, so hang in with me guys! Let me know what you think! Stay Brave!~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch:5**

**Beth POV:**

"I _cannot _believe, under any circumstances, that you would do this! Do you know the extent of you what you've done, Elizabeth Corcoran?! Not only have you completely screwed with our lives, now you've messed with hers! You know _nothing_ about what happened all those years ago between me and her, and quite frankly, it's none of your business!"

I winced a little. Since when was my mother's happiness none of my business?

We were only at the coffee shop for an hour before my mother announced we needed to head home and that she would call Rachel later, which seemed to have some other effect on the two that I didn't understand, since Mom promised she would this time. We then left Rachel still sitting at the table, with a small smile that still gave me hope on this whole thing. The entire car ride consisted of silence between my mother and I. I opted to stare and count the light up sings in our part of New York that we passed on the way home. I counted thirty two by the time we reached out apartment. Now, my mother had sat me on the couch and started her lecture. A lecture I knew was coming and took with my head held high.

I still had hope for these two. "You're right. I don't know what went on, but I thought if you two worked it out, then things would be better."

"You had not right too! And you lied to me! Do you know how horrible I felt when you told me? I thought we had more trust than that, Beth?"

I rolled my eyes, suddenly becoming aggravated. All I ever did was for her, and I was getting yelled at for it? "I did what I did so you wouldn't feel horrible anymore, Mom!"

"You still lied to me. That's unacceptable on so many levels! By trying to make things better, you probably made things worse. I just can't believe you would stoop so low to do something like this. What did Rachel ever do to you? Are you jealous of her or something?"

I snapped my head up, my eye brows coming together. "What?"

She shook her head, continuing to pace back and fourth in front of me. "I asked if you were jealous of Rachel because she's biologically mine and you aren't."

I felt a pang of hurt in my chest, and a few tears clouded my vision. I slowly stood up, meeting my mother's eyes. There were a few unshed tears in her eyes as well, and she had stopped pacing, staring at me. "Baby, I didn't mean that...I–."

I bit my bottom lip. "No. I'll admit it. I didn't just do this for you. I did it for her as well. I know how she feels. To be abandoned by your mother. New flash, it sucks. Big time. I've kept that from you for years because I never wanted to hurt you, but I think you've said enough tonight for me to rethink that. I doubted that she would even give a thought about doing this, because I believed she truely hated you. Not that I would blame her. I couldn't imagine being left three times in a row by Quinn. And when I talked to her the other night, she seemed worried about you, and all you care about is you. Be mad at me all you want, but I know you and her both need this. You're just too stubborn to admit it!"

I took a step back when I finished, clenching my fists at my side. My mother had long dropped my gaze, and I noticed her shoulder shook a little. I had hurt her by saying these things, I knew I did. But I also knew she needed to hear them. She needed to look at things like Rachel did...the way I did in a different way, I guess.

I shook my head a little, walking off towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

**Rachel POV:**

It's been a week since my meeting with Beth and Shelby. I got a text the day after we met from Beth saying she was grounded and she couldn't talk for a while. I also got a call from Shelby yesterday, apologizing for everything again, and inviting me to their apartment tonight for dinner.

I stood outside the apartment door, taking a deep breath before knocking twice. After a few seconds, the door opened and Shelby smiled slightly at me. "Hey. Thanks for coming."

I nodded slightly, raising an eye brow at her. She was dressed like Shelby normal would dress, but she looked oddly tired. Like she hadn't slept in a while. Maybe Beth wasn't lying when she said I had messed with Shelby's head.

"It's no big deal. Are you okay?"

She nodded, opening the door a little further and ushering her arm towards the rest of the apartment. "Of course. Come on in."

I stared at the main part of the apartment. I was in Shelby Corcoran's apartment. My mother's apartment. Who would of thought after all these years I'd end up here one day? Not me.

"Where's Beth?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shelby flinch a little. "She's upstairs. If you want, you can go tell her you're here. Her room is the second on the left. Make yourself at home, Rach, okay?"

I nodded, slowly walking up the stairs. I hesitated outside Beth's door, peering slightly into the room across the hall. One quick glance told me it was Shelby's considering there were numerous photos of Vocal Adrenaline hanging on the walls, and a few of Beth and Shelby.

Biting my bottom lip, I made my way into her room, flipping the light switch on. It was exactly how I imagined it. The walls were painted a deep purple, and everywhere there were a few accents of black. I had to admit those two colors fit Shelby well. Other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary. I turned to go back to Beth's room until a picture on the wall next to Shelby's dresser caught my attention and I stared at it momentarily.

It was a picture of Shelby and Beth, when Beth was much younger than she was now. She was still at the hospital, and Shelby was holding her, smiling at her with a smile I had never been given by my mother. I frowned a little, remembering why I told myself I would distance myself from Shelby in the first place. Because I felt betrayed. She chose some stranger's baby over her own daughter, a daughter she tricked into finding her and then left. Three times. I wouldn't lie. I was jealous of Beth. She had what I never did, and what I always wanted. Shelby.

A single tear slipped down my cheek and I angrily wiped it away. Damn these emotions.

"You should look on the night stand."

I jumped, holding my chest as I glared at Beth, who was leaning against the door frame, a smirk on her face. "God, give some warning, Beth, please!"

She smiled a little, although there wasn't much heart in it. She looked like Shelby did. Like she hadn't slept in days. What was going on around here? "Seriously, look on her nightstand."

I did as she told, smiling a little when I noticed the two pictures sitting there. One was of me at sectionals, when I was singing _Don't Rain on My Parade_. The other was of me at Graduation. I recognized it as one of the pictures my fathers had taken when I was alone with them. They said they needed a special one, but I never would have guessed Shelby was the one who had gotten it.

"She loves you. You know that right?"

I set the picture down, wiping at my face again. "I didn't before, but I guess I know now."

Beth walked over to the bed, lifting the mattress and pulling out another picture. A sonogram, and at the bottom it read "Baby Corcoran". I smiled a little more, flipping it over. My first name was written down in almost perfect handwriting, and quotations where put around Barbra. A single star was placed by my name. "I didn't think she cared that much about me."

"I did. And I still do."

Beth and I both jumped, looking up in the doorway. Shelby was watching us, a small smile on her face. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you guys."

Beth didn't say anything. She dropped her head down and started playing with her hands. I stood up, handing Shelby the sonogram. She smiled at me, putting it on the dresser carefully. "I was just came up to tell you two that dinner is almost ready. Give it at least five more minutes."

I nodded, giving her a smile back. "Okay. Thanks."

Beth still didn't look up, but she nodded slightly. "Okay."

Shelby stared at her for a second before sighing deeply and making her way out of the bedroom. I raised an eyebrow, looking over at Beth. "What's going on?"

Beth glanced up at me, and then back down to the floor quickly. "We're kind of not getting along right now. Things are a little tense."

"Oh God. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-."

"Relax, Rach. It's not about you. A few words were said by us both and we're just…not exactly on speaking terms at the moment. But we'll be okay. We always are."

I hesitated, but decided to ask anyway. "What was said?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Stuff that I didn't mean, and I hope things she didn't mean either."

I nodded, sitting on the bed beside her. "Are you okay?"

She didn't say anything or move for a second. "Not really. I miss my mom. I'm used to talking to her about everything. But I'm not used to not talking at all. It sucks. I haven't slept more than five hours in the past week. And I don't think Shelby has either."

Without thinking, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It'll work out. Trust me. You might know how much Shelby loves me, but I know how much she loves you. And that's a lot."

She laughed a little, leaning into me. "Thanks, Rach."

I pulled my eye brows together in confusion. "For what?"

She looked up at me, smiling. "For being an awesome big sister, whether you think you're one or not. Because you always will be mine."

* * *

**Beth POV:**

I stared at my plate, moving the peas around in a circle. Rachel was sitting across from me, and my mom was on the left. I hadn't said much to either since we came down, and I most certainly hadn't looked at either of them.

"You know, this is so stupid."

Both Mom and I snapped our heads up at the same time, looking at Rachel. "What?"

She pushed her plate away from her. "You two need to talk, or hug, or…something! I can't handle this silence, and no matter what either of you say, I know this argument was about me or concerned me. Now if that's going to be too much of a complication on your guys lives, than I can easily take myself out of the equation."

"No!"

Mom and I glanced at each other, both of us practically jumping out of our seats when Rachel mentioned leaving. I held her gaze for a few seconds before standing up and taking my plate to the kitchen, tapping my mother's shoulder as I passed her. "I need to talk to you."

She followed, bringing her own plate and setting it in the sink before turning to look at me. I leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry…about what I said. I didn't mean it. Well, I guess I did, but only the part about Quinn. But I never meant for any of it to hurt you. I was just…I was mad because I only did this because I _know_ you need her in your life, and I do too. Because what makes you happy, makes me happy. And that's all I want. I want you to be happy and I can't stand it when you're upset every year on her birthday. I just-."

Before I could finish my rant, my mother wrapped me in her arms, holding me tightly. "Baby, it's okay. I understand. I'm sorry for what I said too. I never should have said what I did. And I know you were only doing what's best for me. It's one of the many great things about you. I'm beyond blessed that you would go through all this trouble just to make me happy."

I took a deep breath in, wrapping my own arms around my mother. A week of no hugging and no talking was killing me, but tonight fixed it all. This one hug would fix it all.

"So what about Rachel?"

My mother sighed, still holding me. "Well, she's in our lives now. I guess we just let her decided on what she wants to do. It should be her choice at the end of tonight about what she wants to do. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded. "I think she will be too."

* * *

**Rachel POV:**

"So you're asking me what I want."

Shelby nodded at me from the coffee table in front of me. Beth was on my left side. I glanced over at her and she gave me a quick nod as well. "Yes. I didn't exactly let you choose before, and I should of, because it affected you more than it did me. I'm sorry that I didn't, Rachel."

"So, no matter what, I get to choose? And you both will do what I want?"

They both gave me respected nods again, and I sighed, looking around the apartment. What did I want? I mean, I know I wanted a mother, and I wanted Shelby as my mother. I wanted a normal thing in my life, as un-normal as this already is, I still wanted it. But could I handle it? After she's left me as many times as she has? Could she handle it? And what about Beth? Could I do that to her?

"Can I think about it and get back to you guys later? I don't think I could make this decision in one night."

Shelby nodded again, glancing over at the clock. "Alright. It's almost ten, and I really need some sleep. That and I don't want you out after dark in New York, no matter how long you've lived here or how hold you are. Call me when you get home, okay?"

I smiled a little. "I will. Good night, Beth."

Beth leaned over, hugging me slightly. "Night, Rach."

Both Shelby and I waited until Beth was up the stairs before making our way to her door. She paused for a second, reaching into her pocket and holding her hand out to me. "Don't be a stranger here, Rach, okay? No matter what you choose, I will support it and will always be here for you. That's why I'm giving you this."

She dropped the key into my hand and I stared at it. "You're giving me a key to your apartment? Just like that?"

She nodded, smiling. "So long as you don't throw any wild parties when I'm out."

I closed my hand around the key, feeling the warmth from where it had been in her pocket. "Thanks, Shelby. This really means a lot to me."

She smiled at me again, opening the door. "Don't forget to call or text me when you get home. I want to make sure you get there safe. And if you don't, you will be receiving numerous calls from me tomorrow."

I laughed a little. "Okay. Can I have a hug goodbye?"

Both of us smiled at little at that question. She instantly wrapped her arms around me, tighter than she had when she left my sophomore year and when I saw her at NYADA a few years ago. This must be what it's like to get a mom hug, and I melted into it, closing my eyes and hugging her back just as tightly. Maybe it would take me just one night to figure out what I wanted.

* * *

**~~~~~~~Alright guys, here's chapter five! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I have a pretty good idea about what I'd doing with the next chapter, so stick with me! Thanks for being such awesome fans. It really means a lot to me. And if you really want to see something in here, just let me know and I'll try to include it. Always be Brave!~~~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch:6**

**Rachel POV:**

I took a deep breath, my hand inches away from Shelby's door. I already told her last night I would need a while to think about my decision, but after I got home last night, I realized I had already made it. I knew what I wanted and what I did not want. And I was Rachel Berry. And Rachel Berry gets what she wants.

I had let her walk away three times. I wasn't doing it again.

No. Rachel Berry knew what she wanted. And she wanted her mother.

The door opened, and Shelby peeped around, frowning when she met my eyes. "Rachel? What are you doing here? Don't you have to a show to be at or something?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I needed to come here anyway."

"Why?"

I pushed her door open a little further. "Is Beth here?"

She took a step back, putting her arms around herself. "No. She has school. Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you. Before I tell her."

Raising an eyebrow, she stepped aside. "Okay."

I walked in, pulling my coat off as I did. "I would have used the key, but I'm pretty sure if I just walked in here without you knowing then you would have had a heart attack."

She laughed a little. "Probably. But I would eventually get used to it. If you decide to use it, that is. Even if you do decide to say no, you'd still be able to keep the key. Just in case you needed it for some reason. Our door is always open for you."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I've made my decision."

Her face fell a little and I watched a hard expression passed over her face. I knew that face. Even if I didn't know her, I knew that face. It was Coach Corcoran face. Which meant her wall was going up. "Oh. Alright. I didn't expect you to make it so quickly, but that's perfectly fine. Are you sure you don't want to wait until Beth gets home?"

I shook my head, walking around her and into the living room. "No. I wanted to talk to you first. Explain some things and then tell her."

She nodded once, following in my steps and taking a seat in the chair across from me. "Then explain. I'm all ears."

I took another deep breath, meeting her eyes. The expression there surprised me. I was hurt and I saw guilt. But I mostly saw love. "I want this."

She frowned a little. "Uh, you're going to have to explain that a little further, Rach."

I smiled a little at the nickname, ducking my head to hide some of the blush. "I mean, I want this. I want you to be my Mom."

She didn't say anything, so I snapped my head up. There was a blank expression on her face and I winced a little. Maybe she didn't want this. Maybe she expected me to say no to her offer because she didn't want to be my mom. She hadn't before. What changed now? Being the mother of another child that wasn't technically hers?

I felt a few tears brim at the corner of my eyes and I wiped at them quickly. "I'm sorry."

She blinked a few times before focusing on me. "What are you sorry for?"

"You can't possibly want this, Shelby. You didn't the first two times. I don't even know what I was thinking about doing any of this. I understand if this is too much, and I–."

"Rachel..."

I stopped mid sentence, biting my bottom lip. Here it comes...

Shelby stood up, walking over to the couch and holding her hand out to me. I frowned, looking up at her. She smiled at me slightly, nodding her head to tell me to stand up. I hesitated, but took her hand and was immediately engulfed in her arms. I tensed up at first, wondering why we always ended up hugging in the end.

"I'm not walking away this time."

I tried to pull away from her, but she tightened her arms around me. "No. Stop. Let me explain."

I stopped, telling myself to stop tensing up, and after a second or two, I did, and I relaxed against her. "Okay."

"I don't have an excuse as to why I left you. Not a reasonable one at least. I truly thought you didn't need me. Your fathers gave you enough to help mold you into this incredibly beautiful woman. And I didn't have any part in that. And it killed me. I didn't want to disrupt your life by walking into it, so I took myself out of the equation. I thought I was doing you a favor. I can't tell you how much it hurt to say goodbye to you. If I had known, then I would of stayed. But I didn't. And I tried to fill that hurt and void with Beth, but it didn't fill anything. It ended up just making a new place for her. I realized nothing could take your place in my heart, and that I couldn't change the fact that I was your mother. But I have always loved you, Rachel. And I always will. And if this is what you want, then I don't plan on letting you go again. Not this time."

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks, and I smiled to myself, slowly letting my arms wrap around her waist. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

She laughed, sniffling a little. "Then I had better keep it then, huh?"

I laughed with her, resting my head against her shoulder. I had a mom.

Rachel Berry had a mom. Which means I was right. I had gotten what I wanted.

* * *

**Shelby POV:**

If you had told me that Rachel was going to say yes to me being her mother, then I would have called you crazy.

I truly expected her to say no, and when she suddenly decided to show up at my apartment and demanded to speak with me about her decision, I was worried. I felt my wall go up again. I had already lost my baby too many times for me to handle. And it already killed me on so many levels. It had made me hard hearted. It had clouded my judgment her sophomore year, and I walked away from her. It had done it again her senior year.

I wanted to make things right by my daughter. But I had expected her to hate me. And she probably still did on some level. Even if she was hugging me just as tightly as I was her at that moment. But knowing she wanted this, and seeing her so upset about me had cleared any doubt I had before. Rachel might have been an adult now, but she very much still needed her mother. And her mother still very much needed her.

After a minute or two of hugged, I pulled away from her, all seriousness involved. "Are you sure about this? Because I honestly don't think I could let you go again if you changed your mind."

She shook her head. "No. I'm sure. I want you to be my mom. I still need you. I did then, but I'll take you now."

I smiled at her, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

She nodded. "I know."

I sighed, glancing over at the clock on my wall. "Are you sure you don't have something you need to do?"

"Are you already trying to get rid of me?"

"No! It's not that. I just meant that you must have something you need to be doing. I don't want this distracting you from your work, Rachel."

She smiled at me slightly. "I was joking. And no, I'm off today. The theatre is being redone, so it's closed for a while. And it's my day off. Besides, I told you this was more important that anything else."

Deciding that touching her more than I already had was probably too much for her, I took a step back, clearing my throat. "So, what do you want to do now? Beth doesn't get home for another couple of hours, and I don't have to go in today, so we could just hang out or something?"

She reached into her bag, which I hadn't noticed she brought with her, pulling out a DVD case. "_Funny Girl_?"

I smiled brightly at her. "You just carry that around with you everywhere you go?"

She shrugged, looking down at the DVD case in her hand. "Only when it's the movie both my mother and I are obsessed with. And it's Barbra. There's always a time and place for Barbra."

I nodded, taking the DVD from her and popping it into my TV. "You have a point."

She plopped down on the couch. "As always."

I rolled my eyes, sitting down next to her. I really wanted to touch her again, to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but I didn't want to smother her already. "Wow."

Both of our eyes were glued to the screen as the opening scene to my favorite movie started. I hadn't noticed that Rachel scooted closer to me sometime during the movie and when she elbowed me for the third time in the arm, I let it rest on the back of the couch, behind her shoulders. She scooted even closer, both of us touching each other now. Any closer and she would end up in my lap.

I let my arm fall slightly, to test the waters. She didn't do anything, so I wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her to my side. She glanced up at me, smiling a little. I returned it, running my hand up and down her arm before turning my attention back to the screen.

Maybe I had been wrong all those years ago. Maybe things could have worked out between us. But at least I was able to finally mother my child. One I thought I had lost forever, but was now resting in the crook of my arm, curled up against me.

For once, things were right in Shelby Corcoran's world.

But that nagging voice in the back of my mind, the same one that told me Rachel didn't need me in the first place, reminded me that when things did seem right in my world, they had a way of coming crashing down around me suddenly.

* * *

**~~~~~So here's another chapter guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update...it seems like things became out of hand lately. But I guess that's what happens when you turn eighteen. Which is tomorrow! Yes! It's my birthday tomorrow, and I'm eighteen. Which means I am legally allowed to vote and leave if I want to, but that won't be happening. I need this site too much! It keeps me sane. Just like all you do! So be patient. There's more coming. Hang in there with me. **

**Hope you liked this Shelby/Rachel thing. There will be more of it, I promise. So until next time, always be Brave! Love you guys!~~~~~~**


End file.
